memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Jaeger
| rank = | occupation = | serialno = | status = alive | birth = 2351 | death = | homeworld = Earth | posting = USS Barbarossa | position = Captain | sibling = Frederick Jäger Johannes Jäger Hanna Jäger | marital = Married | spouse = Jennifer Douglas (deceased) Mara D'Næra | children = | relative = Frederick II (Distant Ancestor) Karl Jäger (great-grandfather) Marie Jäger (mother) Markus Jäger sr. (father) | image2 = | image3 = }} Cpt. Marcus Henrik Jaeger (or literal German: Markus Henrik Jäger) is the current commanding officer of the USS Barbarossa. Early Life Jaeger was born in year 2351 in as son of Cmdr. Marcus Jaeger, Sr. and his wife Mary. In 2355 the Family moved to while Cmdr. Jaeger served at the as first officer. Academy Years Jaeger joined Starfleet Academy in 2367 at the Age of 16, where studied History and Zoology. Battle at Wolf 359 In his second Semester the Borg attacked the Federation. Jaeger volunteered to man the USS Ahwahnee, a ship that layed undermanned in the Spacedock and was part of the Fleet that shall intercept the Borg Cube at Wolf 359. However the fleet proved unable to stop a single Borg cube. The Ahwahnee was the only ship to survive the Battle, although she suffered heavy but reparable damage. Cadet Jaeger was one of 47 Crewmen to survive. Further Academy Years After the Battle Jaeger returned to the Academy and graduated in 2370. Return to the USS Ahwannee After graduating the Academy he returned to the USS Ahwahnee as regular officer in the science division. While serving at the Ahwahnee he met Jennifer Douglas, his future first Wife, and started dating her. Furthermore he met Admiral Akaar whom he impressed with knowledge about the Capellan Culture. Service at the USS Berlin In 2372 Jaeger and Douglas were both transferred to the USS Berlin, where Jaeger became the Head of the Science Division. In early 2373 the two marry. The Dominion War With the outbreak of the War, the Berlin was ordered to the Front lines. After the Conquest of the Chin'toka System. Jaeger was part of the landing troops at Chin'toka II. The Siege of Talperion When Federation Forces landed on Chin'toka II, the Cardassion and Dominion Forces retreated to the Capital Talperion. Unable to penetrate the force fields and Shields, that protect the City, or to break through the Enemy fortress system it was besieged by the Federation for more than a year. Two month after the siege started Jennifer Douglas was killed by a subspace mine. With the Breen joining the War on the Dominion Side, the siege was aborted and the Federation had to retrat from the Chin'toka System. However Jaeger was awarded with the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor for leading several bayonet charges against the Dominion Trenches. Last War Year After the retreat from Chin'toka the Berlin was ordered to the Breen front. Jaeger was dishonorably discharged in 2375 after he disobeyed the Order to land on a Breen outpost with a shuttle craft. Exile After his Discharge he moved to a klingon outpost at the Federal-klingon Border where he stayed for the next five years, addicted to alcohol and participated often in pub brawls. Return to Starfleet and Service at the USS Enterprise After an Capellan uprising against the Federation Mining Complex on Capella , Admiral Akaar requested Jaeger to accompany him. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:USS Barbarossa (NCC-92308) personnel